Mini Flash
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Something has happened to Barry!
1. Chapter 0

I do now own The Flash CW do, I do own the OC if I don't anything else.

English is not my first language and I am aware of my spelling and grammar problems and working on it.

Just a thought that popped up in my head. This take place between the third and fourth season as I have not yet seen the fourth season so please no spoilers.

Prologue

The attack

Barry Allen also known as Flash the fastest man alive was at the S.T.A.R lab working on something in one of the rooms, a present for his fiancé Iris, he was so focused on his project that he didn't noticed the blue portal that open behind him nor the dark shadow figure that stepped out of said portal.

The first inkling Barry got that something was not right was a soft buzzing sound behind him but he didn't think a lot about it, it was after all summer and both bee and mosquitoes was common to get in to the lab sometimes and would find its way out again.

Barry did notice the sting he felt in his back but didn't really think about it as he know that his healing would heal whatever stung him, so he never saw the shadow come nor leave.

A few minutes later and Barry had started to feel a bit funny, he was sweating but at the same time was he shivering as if he was naked out in the coldest place on earth.

'I am nearly done,' he thought and dried the sweat from his forehead and tried to focus on the necklace he had before him, it was teardrop emerald and Barry had dropped it into a solution that made it shine in the dark.

Barry started to see like he was looking throw a pair of glasses that was not made for him, everything was all blurry and it started to feel like every inch of him was being pricked by hit needles, he also felt like the room was spinning and turning upside down. Barry managed to get his mobile up and press the alarm button on it to alert his friends before the darkness claimed him and he sank into it hoping for the pain to stop.

Cisco was out having a cup of coffee with H.R Wells when both his and H.R's mobile started ringing, both looked to see that it was Barry that had started the alarm.

"Let's go see what our speedy friend need help with," said H.R and got a nod from his young friend.

Both left the café in a hurry to get back to S.T.A.R lab.

Caitlin and Iris was shopping just to have some girl time, but both dropped what they had in their hands and rushed back to the lab when their phones started ringing.

Joe and Wally was having an argument nearly a fight over what to have for dinner that night but that was soon forgotten when they heard the phone and saw that it was something wrong with Barry.

It took them a few moment to find Barry where he lay on the floor trashing around.

"What wrong with him?" Iris asked scared

Joe put his arm around his daughter to comfort her.

"I don't know yet sweetie," he said softly

Cisco and H.R managed somehow to lift the still trashing Barry and carry him to the sickbay where they placed him on one of the bed and Caitlin started to put things on him to see his heartbeat and pulse and other medical things.

"His pulse is a bit too fast for my liking," she said "And his temperature are a bit high too. But other than that I can't see what is wrong with him. But I will run a few more tests."

Barry had stopped trashing around in the bed instead he had grown stiff as a board and without any warning the speedster sat right up and screamed a scream so full of pain that it hurt his friends and family standing beside him to hear, then Barry just slumped back down again.

"What was that?" Cisco asked more than a little scared "That was freaky."

"Hey Francisco maybe you could vibe him and see what made him like this?" H.R said

Cisco nodded and rushed off to fetch his vibe glasses and with them on he placed one of his hand on Barry's shoulder but he saw nothing more than that Barry had been working on a present for Iris but not the reason for his friend's coma like state. Cisco told the rest that he hadn't found anything.

"We just have to wait and hope that Barry can tell us what happed when he wakes up," Wally said.

And so they waited, Caitlin run testes but all come back without giving them any answer to why Barry was like he was, and Barry didn't wake up, he would moan a few time and even whimper as if he was in pain but he did not wake up.

The hours dragged by and when Wally volunteered to get food no-one was really hungry but they thanked him and off he ran and was back again a few minutes later with pizza and so the evening dragged by.

"I don't want to leave Barry like this but I have work tomorrow," Joe said softly when the clock started to that it was nearly midnight.

"We will call if anything change," Cisco promised

Joe and Wally left, Iris stayed she didn't want to go back to an empty apartment.

"I think we should get some rest," Caitlin said when the clock was nearly three in the morning and Cisco had yawn big enough to nearly dislocate his jaw for the tenth time and Iris was nearly fast asleep beside Barry's bed holding his sometimes ice cold hand and sometimes scolding hot hand.

H.R had already fallen asleep on one of the other beds and was snoring softly.

Cisco and Iris agreed with Caitlin and they decided to take shifts watching over their friend, Caitlin said that she could be first, soon was both Iris and Cisco fast asleep an uneasy sleep but sleep no less. And soon was Caitlin fast asleep too.

Barry started to trash around in the bed and the whimper grow louder and more painful.

Caitlin woke with a start at first she couldn't remember why she was sleepin in the medic room at the lab but then it all come back, finding Barry on the floor and him not waking up.

She turn to look at her friend and what she saw made her scream bloody murder and woke the other three in the room.

"Qué se llevó mi conejito?*" Cisco asked still half asleep before he saw where he was. He looked towards Caitlin and then looked where she was looking and saw something that made him wonder if he was still dreaming.

Iris woke up at the scream of Caitlin, she turn to look at what her friend had screamed at and even Iris had to stop the scream she felt was filling her.

Barry was… he was shrinking!

"What happened to him?" H.R asked looking on as his young friend become even younger.

"I have no idea," Caitlin said looking at the screen which didn't really told her much more then that Barry had a temperature of 42celcius and that his heart was beating too fast for a human.

Barry who was still trashing around the bed suddenly stopped and sighed before he become still again.

"Is it over?" Cisco asked looking at the bed where his friend was lying on.

"I have no idea but I think so," Caitlin said "His pulse is fine and so is his temperature, I think he is just sleeping."

"So Barry is a kid now?" H.R asked

"I don't know," Caitlin said "Maybe or maybe he will return to his normal age soon, we have to call Joe and Wally."

Iris had already her mobile in her hand calling her father and brother who both said that they would be right over.

*Qué se llevó mi conejito =Who took my bunny

So what do you think?

And how old should Barry be? 5 8 or 11?

And who will take care of him?

R&R


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: When I wrote the previous chapter I had not seen the last few episodes of the third season and did not know that H.R died or that Barry would be trapped in the speed force for six months so to make that right, H.R didn't die but Barry was trapped and this takes place in the fourth season but is AU. I like H.R too much for him to be dead. And Wally is back for a while to visit.

Chapter 1

Meet Mini Barry

Joe, Wally and Cecile come rushing in to the medical room not long after that Iris had called them, Cecile now sporting a bit of a pregnancy stomach had a slight waddle to her gate.

"What happened?" Joe nearly screamed and looked around for his soon to be Son-In-Law "where is Barry?"

"Shush Joe," Caitlin said and pointed at the bed "He is fast asleep"

Joe walked over and nearly gave up a loud sound when he saw Barry but it wasn't the same Barry he had seen just a few hours earlier no this was a small version of Barry Allen, a small child that didn't look older than 4 maybe 5 years old sleeping peacefully with his thumb stuck firmly in his mouth. Caitlin and Iris had manage to find a small t-shirt of H.R that was now more dress on the little boy then anything but they didn't have the time to get more fitting clothes and as they didn't at the moment know how long Barry would be a child they didn't really dare buy child clothes for him either. Caitlin was running tests.

Wally and Cecile walked up and looked at the now child Flash.

"How could this happened?" Cecile asked she had to admit that child Barry was cute she reached out to softly stroke his cheek hoping that she didn't wake him.

Caitlin told Joe and Cecile that they had no idea why Barry was now a child or for how long he was going to be a child. And that they had to just wait and see.

So that was what they did they waited for their now child size friend to wake up.

A few hours later when the sun had started to peek in and Wally with Cisco had left to get everyone breakfast a soft groan could be heard from the bed that Barry was sleeping on and a very sleepy child sat up rubbing his little fist in his eyes to rub away the last trace of sleep from them. The child looked around his bottom lip started to tremble when he saw no-one he know.

"MUMMY! DADDY!HELP! "Screamed the little boy with tears streaming down his bright red cheeks "I WANNA MY MUMMY I WANNA MY MUMMY NOW!"

Team Flash just stood there staring at the screaming child for a few moments before both Iris and Cecile rushed over to try and calm the crying boy.

"Shhh Barry everything is okay," Iris said softly and made the move to hug her fiancé turned child but Barry nearly jumped down from the bed still screaming for his mother.

Barry run not as fast as the Flash thankfully, he ran and with the tears welling up in his eyes he didn't see where he was going and ran right into H.R who scoped the child up and placed him on his hip.

"Hey buddy why the water work?" he asked

Barry was so surprised that he stopped crying and screaming for his mother, he hiccupped a bit he looked up at H.R who looked down smile at him. H.R placed the young boy back on the bed but when he move to step away he felt a tight grip on his t-shirt, Barry had decided that he didn't want his new friend to leave him.

Iris who had felt a sting of hurt that Barry hadn't want her to comfort him tried to smile at him even though she just wanted to cry.

"Why is that giwl sad?" Barry asked and pointed at Iris

Iris tried to smile a bit happier and said that she just had something in her eye, Barry nodded and looked very serious and in deep thought before he with some help from H.R climb down and slowly walked over to Iris and gave her middle a quick hug before he ran back to H.R.

"Upseis I wanna Upseis," He said with his arms up

H.R and the other laughed but Barry was soon back beside his friend.

Wally and Cisco returned with the food and stopped when they saw that Barry was awake and looking around with big green curious eyes he stopped when he saw Cisco and Wally with the bag that smelled like food, a loud growl could be heard from Barry's stomach.

"FOOOD!" he screamed "I wanna baccy and toasts!"

"So he is awake," Wally said "Ehh sorry Barr we have no baccy or toasts, we have some ham and cheese burritos and coffees."

"I wanna buwwios and snoffee," Barry said

"Oh no you don't young man Coffee will make you hyper, "Joe said to the young boy who was now pouting "Wally will run and get you some milk and if you ask nicely he may even get you strawberry milk."

Barry's whole face lighted up.

"Can I have some Stwabewwry mik?" He asked sweetly

"Sure thing buddy," Wally said and run of to be back again just mere seconds later with a bottle of pink milk.

Barry bounced up and down on the bed when he saw the pink milk.

Wally laughed and gave the young boy the bottle after that he unscrewed the lid, Barry drank the sweet milk in five big gulps.

"Fanks," he then said to Wally

After breakfast.

Barry was occupied with looking in a few books with bright pictures that Wally had fetch from the library.

So now the grownups could talk about what they would do with the mini Flash.

Caitlin's test had showed that at the moment Barry Allen was a child, and nothing show that he would become an adult again until he had aged normally that was.

"So who should look after him?" Cecile asked

"More important does he has his power?" Cisco asked looking at his friend who was giggling at a picture book.

"And what do we tell him?" Iris said "I mean, how do you tell a five year old that his parents is dead? He don't seem to remember us at all."

They discussed a bit more and then returned to Barry with some sort of a plan.

Barry who had been so focus on the book. That he first didn't notice that he was nearly jumping on the floor.

"Oh some need the potty," Cisco said

Barry looked up at them he looked at everyone but didn't say anything.

"I need the potty please," He said softly

"Come on Barr," Joe said "Let's go to the potty."

Barry frown and shook his head he got up and walked over to H.R and took his hand.

"I need the potty," He said to H.R "can you please take me?"

H.R looked just as surprised as the other but nodded and took the young speedster to the bathroom.

Barry and H.R walked back to the medical room.

"Hey Barry how old are you?" H.R asked

Barry looked up at him and raised a hand with all five finger up.

"Oh five years old a big boy," H.R said "Do you know how you got here?"

Barry shook his head before he started to sing and skip the last few meters.

Barry walked up to Joe and looked at him.

"Awe you Santa?" he asked "You look like Santa that come to my home, do you know wewe my pawents awe?"

This made everyone look at the young boy.

"No Barry I am not Santa," Joe said "My name is Joe and this is my two children Iris and Wally, and my girlfriend Cecile. And am sorry but your parents are not here buddy."

Barry nodded his bottom lip started to tremble and soon was tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Whewe awe my mummy and daddy?!" Barry cried

The grownups looked at each other before Iris sat down beside her best friend.

"Honey, your mummy and daddy had to go and meet God," she said softly "They love you and will always look down on you from heaven."

The look in Barry's eyes made everyone want to cry, Iris wrapped her arms around the young boy and hugged him while he cried his little heart out and Barry clanged to her as if his life depended on it.

Barry cried himself to sleep, Iris placed him in the bed and tucked him in.

Barry woke up around an hour later looking a bit disorientated he remembered that the big girl Iris had told him that his mummy and daddy had gone to God but that they would always look over him in heaven and that they still loved him, his little forehead frown but who was he going to live with now?

Maybe Santa Joe and his Cecile, or the nice man that had taken him to the potty, maybe Iris or maybe he had to go to an orphanage. He didn't want to go an orphanage. He wrapped his arms around his knees.

The woman that was not Iris or Cecile looked into the room and saw that he was awoken.

"Hello Barry," She said smiling "I am Caitlin nice to meet you."

"Am Bawwy nice to meet you," He said with a small voice "Do I go to an orphanish now?"

Caitlin frown then it clicked.

"Oh god now Barry of course not you will be staying with one of us, we are your family," She said and help her now small friend down from the bed and they walked out of the room.

Someone had got lunch and while they eat Barry was in DEEP thoughts, if what Caitlin said was true and it was he could tell that it was, this seven people was his new family but who was who? Who was his new daddy? New mummy?

He had to think more about it, so when he was done with his food which had been really yummy (Mac-n-cheese with hamburgers) he walked over to a corner where he took a picture book and started to look in it but he was not really looking instead he was thinking so hard a five year old could think.

And in the end he had made his decision about who was who.

That is the end for this part.

First off, I have nothing against Iris nor Joe or anyone on Team Flash, Barry is five he is just like most five year old a bit shy around people he don't know and H.R I just see him as a person a child would like.

Barry may or may not get his memory back at the moment he just remember stuff up till that he is five. I am trying to make him like five year old he may be a bit smarter than a normal five year but then he is not a normal five year old.

Until next time R&R :D


End file.
